


Summer Fun

by nutalexfanfic



Series: Clexa Week 2017 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, And don't even try to hide it, But the timeline isn't all that important, Dorky!Clarke, F/F, Fluff, I'd try to make it clear, Just that you know time is passing, Raven and Octavia are funny little shits, So into each other, There's a tiny bit of Lincoln/Bellamy/Monty - just general boys mentioned, They're so cute and floofy, This jumps through time a lot, charming!lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutalexfanfic/pseuds/nutalexfanfic
Summary: Clexa Week 2017! Tuesday Roommates fic, yay!Clarke, Octavia and Raven work at a summer camp every summer for a little bit of extra cash and general summer fun. Lexa is the hot new counselor who just happens to be Clarke's cabin mate. Neither of them even try not to fall for each other.





	

 

* * *

 

 

“We have a problem.”

 

“And the princess has arrived.”  Raven and Octavia are already smirking as Clarke announces her presence and waltzes into the registration room to meet them.

 

“Seriously. Code Red. Immanent threat. Apollo 13 to Houston. _That_ kind of problem.” Clarke plops down into the empty chair behind the foldout table and unfurls the length of herself, beckoning as much cool air onto her skin as possible.  

 

“That’s a lot of problem for the first day of camp.” Octavia hands her a bottle of water and rolls her eyes at Raven as Clarke proceeds to dump half of it on her head. “Save some drama for three weeks in when we’re all questioning why we put ourselves through this hell every year.”

 

“Free room,” Raven states.

  
“Free board. And a salary?” Clarke offers.

 

“Still. Hundreds of dehydrated, whiney, hyper children…wait. Seriously, who signed us up for this shit?”

 

“And hot girls…” Clarke continues, unfazed by Octavia’s trepidation.

 

They turn to look at her with a mixture of deep concern and confusion. Raven coughs. “I’m gonna go ahead and make the leap that you did not in fact turn into a creep between now and the last time we saw you and ask you exactly where you plan on finding these hot girls.”

 

“That’s the problem,” Clarke sighs. She tosses her arm over her eyes and kicks back in her chair. “I don’t have to go finding them at all. The hottest girl to ever exist is currently sitting on my bed.”

 

“Raven—“ Octavia leads.

 

“Yep.“

 

“Check her temperature.”

 

“Uh huh. Already on it.”

 

Clarke laughs and swats at her friends as they poke and prod her for signs of dehydration. “Stop. Stop, I’m serious. Seriously, stop!” She falls back onto all four of the chair legs and wraps her arms around herself, fending off their grabby hands. “Can you chill?”

 

Octavia and Raven surrender with shit-eating grins on their faces. “So…there’s a hot girl on your bed? You get into Monty’s weed again?”

 

“Okay, one. I never got into Monty’s weed. That was Bellamy and you know it. Two. I’m not high. Or dehydrated. This is what I was saying before. My _problem_ —”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Code Red—“

 

“Immanent danger—“

 

“Apollo to Houston—“

 

“We remember.” Octavia and Raven high-five, all too proud of themselves.

 

Clarke glares. “ _Anyways._ Back to me.”

 

“Yes, back to you. What’s the problem?”

 

“My roommate. Or cabin-mate, whatever you wanna call her.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“She’s fucign _gor—_ “

 

“Hey, Clarke--”

 

Clarke snaps her mouth shut and turns, eyes wide. “You. _Hey._ Hey _you._ Lexa….you.” Clarke closes her eyes, nods at herself, and tries again. “Hi.”

 

Octavia snorts and Clarke nails her in the shin.

 

Lexa rounds the table and smiles at each of them, open and friendly and charming. “Hey. I’m Lexa—“ she extends her hand and Clarke has to remind herself not to take it. They’ve done this already. She slides her hands under her legs and tries not to notice how attractive Lexa's hand really is. Strong and tan and—

 

The hand starts to waver as no one takes it, so she elbows Octavia who in turn yelps and thrusts out her hand. She glares at Clarke out of the corner of her eye.

Clarke apologizes for her, eyes flitting up to Lexa’s pretty, green ones. “That’s Octavia. She’s shy.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes as she shakes the hand. “I’m not shy. I just don’t like shaking hands with strangers in the summer.”

 

Lexa chuckles. “That’s oddly specific.”

 

“It’s a sweat thing,” Raven offers. “I’m Raven.”  

 

“Lexa.”

 

The introductions settle into a long, stagnant silence amplified by the overworked AC rattling away in the corner. She can feel Raven and Octavia fidgeting on either side of her, and there’s a part of her brain that knows she should say something—anything—to break the silence. But it’s hot and muggy, there’s very little energy to spare, and to be quite honest, she’s more than happy to just stare at the tall drink of water standing in front of her.

 

“So…” Raven drawls, looking around. She smiles awkwardly. “You at this station?”

 

“Uh, no.” Lexa checks her watch and sighs. “I just came to drop this off before I have to head down.” She fixes her gaze on Clarke. “You left it.” She sets the lanyard with the key to their cabin down on the table in front of Clarke and taps it with a smile. “I’m on greeter duty at the entrance, so I probably won’t be back up here til late. Didn’t want to strand you.”

 

Clarke beams. “You’re a peach.”

 

With an odd little chuckle Lexa takes her leave. Clarke leans her elbows onto the table and watches her go with a dramatic sigh. She all but salivates.  

 

“You’re disgusting, know that?” Raven shakes her head and pretends to wipe drool from Clarke chin.

 

Clarke shoots her a particularly unamused smile. “God, I just love it when you talk sexy to me.”

 

“You love it when _Lexa_ talks sexy to you,” Octavia snorts. She gets another kick to the shin.

 

//

 

Clarke is literally wet to the touch by the time she peels herself out of the hard, plastic chair in the orange glow of the late evening. She can feel her hair sticking to her face and knows the back of her thighs must be bright red and looking like an etch-a-sketch.

 

“I feel disgusting.”

 

“You and me both,” Octavia groans, waddling beside her. “I think my cooch is sweating. I didn’t know your cooch could sweat.”

 

“I think that might be the dumbest thing you’ve ever said, Octavia.”

 

“Hey, don’t be mean. I’m hot and tired and starving.”

 

Raven jogs up behind them and they both moan when she bubbily jumps into step beside them. “Can you stop with all of that…energy, bullshit? Thanks.”

 

“Don’t hate the player, hate game, fellas. I’m in my element.”

 

“I didn’t know being covered in sweat and perpetually hungry could be _anybody’s_ element.”

 

Clarke scoffs. “You’re talking to a personal trainer, Octavia.”

 

“Still. Sounds terrible.”

 

“You’re telling me.”

 

Raven laughs, and links their arms together to both of their grunted dismay. “We didn’t do anything but sit their sign kids in. Y'all are pathetic.”

 

“That’s the worst part,” Clarke moans. “I didn’t even anger the gods by attempting to workout and _still_ they damned me.”

 

“You’re in a weird mood today, aren’t you?”

 

“It’s Lexa,” Octavia teases, “has her pretty little, blonde head all in a funk.”

 

“It’s heat exhaustion,” Clarke snaps. “If anything.”

 

“Yeah heat exhaustion because you think Lexa is H-O-T, hot.”

 

“You know what.” Clarke glares and stops in front of the cafeteria. “Eat dinner by yourselves. See if I care.”

 

Raven and Octavia share a knowing grin as Clarke starts to stomp away.

 

“Hey, Clarke!” Octavia calls. Clarke barely looks over her shoulder at her. “Say hi to Lexa for me!”

 

//

 

“So my roommate says hi.”

 

Lexa chuckles and takes the water bottle Clarke hands her, sipping from it greedily. Clarke gets a little too lost in the way Lexa wipes her lips with the back of her hand. “Which one? The cute one or the feisty one?”

 

Clarke takes an offended step back. “You think—wait. Which one do you think is the cute one?”

 

Lexa grins. “I was kidding. Just wanted to see if I could make you blush. But if you’re asking, I’d probably have to with—”

 

“I wasn’t and I’m not.”

 

“Not what?”

 

“Blushing. It's just hot.”

 

Lexa laughs.

 

“I’m not! It’s like hotter than hell’s kitchen out here!”

 

Lexa just chuckles and turns to collect the other greeters’ bright orange directional flags. Clarke uses the time to get a good look at her as Lexa jokes with a few of them and bids the others farewell for the night. Clarke decides she doesn’t like the way Lexa’s sweet smile and brow furrowed against the setting sun is so damn disarming.

 

She also decides dirt and sweat shouldn’t look so good on a person.

 

//

 

“ _You_ are. By the way.”

 

They’re halfway up the hill when Lexa breaks the silence, draining the last sip of the water bottle Clarke had brought her.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m gonna run to the caf before heading in. Sure you don’t want anything?”

 

Clarke shakes her head and grimaces. “Too hot for food.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Lexa grins at her again and for a second Clarke just wants to smack it right off her face. Or something.

 

“See you back at the cabin?”

 

“Yep. I’ll be there.”

 

“Kay. See ya in a minute.”

 

“Hey, wait.”

 

Lexa stops and turns.

 

“What were you saying? I am, what?”

 

“Oh.” Lexa chuckles. “The cute one. You’re the cute one. For the record.”

 

//

 

“So. You banged yet?”

 

“ _Octavia._ ” Clarke’s eyes bulge out and she flicks her gaze to the small children jumping the length of the rope they swing between them.

 

“What? They don’t know what that means.”

 

“Still.”

 

“I’m just asking. It’s a legitimate question.”

 

//

 

“Too hot,” Clarke pants, crawling up Lexa’s body and out from under the covers.

 

“You’re the one who wanted to cuddle.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you’re a furnace.”

 

“Wasn’t expecting you to jump my bones when I suggested a movie.”

 

Clarke glares and situates herself back on top of Lexa, this time, outside of the blanket. “You’re just comfy. That’s all. And the bed’s too small to watch side by side.”

 

Lexa chuckles and gives her hair a quick, tentative stroke. “I didn’t say I disliked it,” she murmurs.

 

Clarke puts on a show of huffing triumphantly, but on the inside, her heart goes erratic.

 

//

 

 

 “So Octavia has this theory that everyone breaks three weeks in.”

 

Lexa sips on her beer with an amused smile and leans her long body back into the bar. “Is that so?”

 

Their nights off are few and far between, but the bar down the road always seems to do the trick, and Clarke loves to watch the fluid way Lexa seems to unwind. Clarke drinks her in, still not quite used to Lexa in her pedestrian clothes. The camp counselor uniform was nice. The red polo looked good on her tan skin and the kaki shorts showed off her legs-for-days. But this look was…something else. The jeans and the loose fitted t-shirt—it suited Lexa.

 

The gold, triangle necklace sitting on her exposed collarbones had been a nice touch too. She toys with it as she tries to ignore Lexa’s amused smile.

 

“Three weeks you say?”

 

Clarke nods, still distracted by the metal between her fingers.  “Mhm. She says everyone has a whiney kid threshold. No matter how much you love them.”

 

“Well, she’s not wrong. I’m exhausted.”

 

Clarke finally drops the necklace and looks up at her. “Do you want kids?”

 

Lexa snorts beer out of her nose and grabs for a napkin as Clarke chuckles. “Moving a little fast there, Griffin, don’t you think?” She wipes at her mouth and glares when Clarke continues to laugh. “Besides, we should probably kiss first before the kids talk.”

 

Clarke grins and smacks her on the arm. “Shut up. That’s not what I meant.”

 

“I don’t know, sounds like that’s what you meant.”

 

“We’re…I was…we were _chatting._ I’m trying to get to know you.” Clarke rolls her eyes when Lexa cocks her brow at her and smirks. “Don’t make it weird.”

 

//

 

“Is this weird?” Lexa’s warm breath tickles the underside of her jaw as she kisses the place where Clarke’s heart is beating wildly. She shakes her head and pulls Lexa closer by the hips, biting back a moan when Lexa slips a hand into her underwear.

 

//

 

“So you and Lexa?”

 

“Leave it alone,” Clarke grumbles into her scrambled eggs. Raven and Octavia grin.

 

//

 

“This is a bad idea,” Octavia whispers behind her, one hand propped on Clarke’s lower back as they crouch in the bushes.

 

“It’s fine. We’re fine. Stop panicking.”

 

“What’s taking them so long?”

 

Clarke pulls out her phone and checks the time. “Give ‘em another minute.”

 

//

 

The boys come tumbling out of their cabin three minutes later, holding up the booze triumphantly.

 

“I can’t believe we have to sneak around like school girls just to fraternize with the opposite sex,” Octavia groans, still recovering from their near capture by the camp supervisors. “I’m twenty-five-years old for god’s sake.”

 

“Maybe if they gave us more days off, we wouldn’t have to sneak.”

 

“Or they could just pull the sticks out of their asses and let us hang out after dark.”

 

“Or you could just deal with it…” Lexa intones, smirking at them through the rearview mirror of the jeep. She gets a chorus of groans and scoffs in return.

 

“You don’t get a say when you’re literally living with your eye candy.”

 

From the passenger seat, Clarke chuckles and pulls Lexa’s hand into her lap.

 

//

 

It takes ten minutes to get to the lake and Lexa drives the jeep straight up to the shore and leaves the headlights on, illuminating their path into the water.

 

As soon as it's in park, the gang stumbles out of the car and begins stripping out of their layers, laughing and tripping and generally having a good time. Clarke is about to join them in their race to the water when Lexa catches her by the wrist and pulls her behind a tree. Ever so gently, she gets pushed back into it and kissed until her head spins.

 

“Hey,” Lexa whispers when she pulls back.

 

Clarke can’t help the automatic smile it puts on her face. “Hey you.”

 

Their foreheads meet and Lexa lets out a long, sigh. “I’m glad we’re roommates.”

 

Clarke slides her hands into Lexa’s jean pockets and squeezes, pulling her closer. “Me too.” She kisses her until Lexa grabs her by the hips and tosses her over her shoulder, a squealing sack of potatoes.

 

“Last one in’s a rotten egg,” she hollers.

 

Though of course, they’re the only ones left on the shore.


End file.
